


Lucifer: hounded

by Okamiikage



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Background Dan Espinoza, Background Linda Martin (Lucifer TV), Caring Chloe Decker, Confused Chloe Decker, F/F, F/M, Hellhounds, Lucifer Feels, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) Whump, Protective Lucifer, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:55:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21645625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okamiikage/pseuds/Okamiikage
Summary: There's a new demon In LA, and her name, is Jinni  Abaddonas Unique she is; she's not exactly Good at the hole 'friendship'When A cult takes cover In LAGroups of People Are found dead.Although this raises red Flags for The LAPD, this Grabs the attention ofJinni abaddon. One of hells Most sadistic torturers, and the only hellhound to ever Have existed.Will Chloe Decker and Lucifer join forces with Jinni? And will this turn Jinni into a hero? Or will jinni be seen as nothing more than a threatful distraction?One things for certain, This hellhound  may not have a soul but she cares about the lives of innocents and that's something demons Normally aren't very fond of. Jinni will stop at Nothing to protect the Lives of the innocent And Torture those who deserve punishment. Whether The LAPD steps in or not.
Relationships: Amenadiel/Mazikeen (Lucifer TV), Chloe Decker & Reader, Chloe Decker & Trixie Decker, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) & Original Character(s), Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)/Original Female Character(s), Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)/Other(s), Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)/Reader
Kudos: 26





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> sorry guys I know it's short I'm just bored. Love you guys, hope you enjoyed. Xoxo

THE SCENT OF OIL, and gasoline Lingered through the air, as I wandered aimlessly through the streets of L.A. My mind couldn’t help but do the same considering the pool of frustrated civilians storming past me, due to my slow pace.

I felt someone's body slam into my side, and whipped around to find 2 men rushing past me, with a girl directly in front of them. She held a look of sheer horror; tried her best not to reveal her current fate, but I knew better.

I followed close behind as they dispersed into a gap between a pair of dull coloured buildings.

Tracking the men wasn’t exactly difficult considering the fact that they literally just rammed me not to long ago-- one of the perks of being a hell hound-- enhanced scent of smell, and heightened agility.

I watched as a man with a thick gray stubble coating his chin, practically engraved the tip of a slick black pistol against the nape of her neck.

“So you work for the LAPD huh? Where the hell are your little detective friends now?” there were two more men holding her against a brick wall.

I could smell the fear drafting near me as I held a monotone expression; meeting her gaze.

She not only looked panicked but she looked truly fearful. I couldn’t help but admire her stiffness in such a position when she’s just so small…

My footsteps were soundless as I approached them.

I smiled sympathetically at the girl as I did so, and couldn’t help but wince slightly allowing the energy to flow through my body.

My core immediately began sizzling. “Now boys, Is that anyway to treat a lady?” I tease sliding up onto the dumpster.

“Who the hell do you think you are?” a few sneer, and some snicker. I chuckled at that.

“Someone whose about to raise hell.” I smiled as one charged over to me.

I leaned back opening my legs; wrapped them around his neck. It snaps instantly as I grip the dumpster Pushing my entire weight up. I shot above the ground from the pressure of my strength; High kicked another in the face. He slams into the wall with a long pained whine.

“You’re really gonna get it now little bitch.” Snaps the one with the gun.

I only maintain a bright smile as he starts shooting at me.

The bullets bounce off my skin, and I spread my arms out wide; my lips curling into a wide crocodile grin. “Who's getting what now?” I joke before pulling a dagger from my chest and chunking it towards him.

Fortunately for him he ducks, but that had given me just enough time to knee him in the groin.

He lets out a pained scream and plummets to the ground. I kick the gun up from his hand and catch it as soon as it hits the air, but of course i knew damn well My DNA could easily be tested, and the men did say this girl was working with the LAPD. so I had to use my telekinetic abilities to get a decent grip on it.

I melt it into volcanic induced plastic and let it ooz into the ground, slurring into the cracks and crevices in the Assfault. 

I crouched down, and drew out one of my nails to use the volcanic ash as somewhat of a message into it for the cops when they get here.

'Don’t worry, cops. The criminals have already been Hounded'

I snickered to myself before rushing back up to my feet, and dusting myself off.

The girl looked practically paralysed when I looked over to her. She stood still in almost the same exact position as the men held her in when they threatened her like that. “um….You good?” I interrupted the annoyingly abrupt silence with honesty. She shook her head, finally blinking. “Oh my god, thank you so much.” she breaks down into tears and rushed over to me enveloping me into a large embrace. “Uh um. Sure it’s no problem fun-sized human.” I stammer repelling my arms about as she squeezes my torso to splendors.

“I have no clue what I would’ve done I’m not even sure what happened to my peeps they were just like right there until they just weren’t.” she explains and I tilt my head. “Didn’t they say you work for the LAPD?” she shook her head, “well I do I just work in forensics…” she trailed off. It seemed as though a wave of realisation hit her and the same triggered me. I realised I just revealed my powers just to save a mortal, but in her defense. Literally.

She seemed like a really important person, but I didn’t save her because of that. I saved her because it’s the right thing to do, even if I'm a demon I've lived amongst this world long enough to understand right from wrong 

But of course I'm Still hard headed.  
“Oh I get it now….welp see ya.” I wave before trying to head out but she grips onto my arm. “Wait! Please don’t go...I-I I mean; would you mind walking me home? I guess I’m still a little spooked.” I mentally cursed myself. Me and my loyal ass, to think I'm the one demon in this world whose stuck babysitting a human. At least she's an adult.

I rolled my eyes before faking a smile. “Sure.” 

As soon as the words slip from my mouth she squeels. “REALLY?!NEW FRIEND!! OKAY!!!- so how exactly did you- blahblahblah blah blah blah.” her words slowly mixed into the muffled voices of  
Excited civilians going about their day.

"Well?" She pulls my attention. "Well what?" I asked obliviously, "well space cadette, I Was just making small talk. I said What brings you to L.A.? I'm not sure I've seen you around here before."  
I sigh, "you got me. What a clever human you are." I retorted With a smile. 

"I just moved here, because I'm in the midst of tracking someone down."  
"Ohh I get it so you're like some sort of super hero."  
"More like an anti-hero." I then gazed down at my shoes; at this moment they seemed pretty interesting. 

"So you're the bad guy-or  
I-I mean girl? "  
I shook my head, "No. Its a little more complicated than that.  
I'm no super hero; not because I'm evil or anything but because I've never really been one to take sides. I want peace for everyone so I mainly just do what I can. Even if it puts my life in danger."

A glint of understanding stood out perfectly against the sun. It Glistened against the Soft light raise in which leak from the crevice of dawn. "So you're like a middle man, o-or woman?" I nod tilting my head slightly. 

"If you need help tracking someone I know just the person-  
"I don't need help. I'm fine alone." I interupted bluntly. She looked a little nervous; shifted her feet uneasily. 

"Sorry. I'm just...socially awkward." She smiles sympathetically. "Ohh I gotchu." She rests her gaze on the lines of the sidewalk. For a few minutes we walked in a comfortable silence until she broke it. "You Wanna go get something to eat?" 

I'm hesitant for a moment. "My treat..." She trails off giving me puppy dog eyes. I sigh, "Yeah, sure." She Pumps her fist in the air mouthing 'yes!' Assuming i wasnt watching. She then clenched my arm in a death grip with a wide grin. "I Know Just The Place!" She drags me through the croud of civilians despite my annoyed and slightly flabbergasted expression.


	2. II

• ♤ •  
☆ ~ Ella ~ ☆  
♧ ♢ ♧  
♤

I WAS SO RELIVED, after meeting that girl. As soon as we arrived at our destination, she shoots me a small glare but it softens once the tips of her nose twitch.  
Suddenly an irritable roar could be heard from her stomach.

"See? You can't fight crime on an empty stomach. This is the Best Food truck in L.A." I smiled vibrantly. "I guess you're right, hu-...I mean Ella." I chuckle at that. For some reason she reminds me of someone, I just can't put my finger on it. "Hell yeah I'm right." I retort Keeping that smile.

The line slowly dissolves, and once it's our turn I order us both A cheeseburger and curly fries; along with a diet coke for me and Dr. Pepper for her.

A wave of realisation washed over me as we found our way to a water fountain, and decided to sit on the edge. "You know, I never really got your name."

She devours half the burger in one bite, before gulping down her drink. "Jinni. Jinni abbadon." She states bluntly. "You're not used to doing things like this are you?" I ask picking at my fries. She tilts her head pursing her lips. "What conversing with humans?" She scoffed, "well more like Talking to someone about yourself in general." I unwrap my burger, and take a bite. "Well, if you count my sarcastic comments when fighting People. Then I guess I do it alot." She looks at her nails, "I enjoy violence. It calms me."

I ponder her statement before Taking another sip of my drink.  
"You know what they say, violence is the best medicine." She says grinning. "Who says that?" I said chuckling, "my dad. He was..well a demon. My entire family Are demons. We're just, not your average torturer demons. We're hellhounds." She practically inhales the second half.

"Oh. Okay.." I just roll with it. We all have our own share of craziness.

We finish up eating. And walk for a few minutes in a scrambled silence. The silvery melody of the drawl of sightseers and the strong, distinct accents of the locals drifted through my ears as they ambled past.

"You don't talk very much huh?" I interupted the silence. "No, but I do listen; believe it or not."  
"I hope I haven't been talking your ear off. I do that alot to my peers at work." I sigh looking over the busy traffic  
She was walking unusually slowly, almost robotically, as if her brain was struggling to tell each foot to take the next step. It was as if she were in a stupor; like someone under hypnosis in one of those scooby-doo cartoons.


	3. III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks for being patient guys. Sorry for the delayHope you enjoy!! See you next chapter!

~ jini ~

THE ROAD IS MIDNIGHT under the clouds, yet beyond is the dawn. As the sun sets, its rising is already promised to the land, to the green shoots who wait in faith. And so, even though our eyes may only see one step at a time, we stride on, eyes wide.

The sky Eventually fell into a black tranquility married to a poetry of stars. It was the softness that called body and brain to rest and let the heart go to its steady rhythm. Night came as a reward of sorts, a restfulness above to calm the soul. Thank Fuck, I don’t have one.

Twas a long and and slightly dangerous walk from the river bank.

It’s hard to find areas Like this in Tightly packed cities, and of course There is a beach around these parts but there's still just too many people who choose to Crowd the place; especially when you’re expecting a private; desolated evening without any socialisation.

The dirt path curled into a straight road, and the darkness consumed whatever dispersed into the night behind me.

I sigh, inhaling the tropical breeze, discovering a tint of oil which must have lingered it’s way down from the alley that leads to this place.

Were my thoughts visible they would be a inverse explosion, crazy chaotic turns and twists of light all coming together to just one idea, to just one word. Though they spin in a way that appears without design or logic, they always dance their way back to love, to a way of living that celebrates life without damaging the ones we love.

The thought is just that, a fiction of the mind, so how is it that it can still carry a hangover of guilt? Why is it that an infraction of the mind, wandering a path that is destined to go untrodden brings such internal grief? Perhaps it is that we know we must stick to just one path, and that means leaving such beautiful ones to be figments and no more.

Perhaps the guilt is a warning, that to look through doors you cannot enter will bring only sorrow. Yet there are days when it feels like not to approach those "doors" will bring worse pain, that walking away will hurt all the more. And all this remains only thought, not even unread words - I guess that is best. No-one gets hurt, the status-quo remains for better or worse.

As of now, I was currently loitering through the late night shadows.

My own haunts me, following close behind- me being the prey, and the silhouette being the predator.

After eating lunch with that forensics women, I found myself lost in thought.

The wolf inside, calls unto me. Tearing at my chest, begging..no..pleading for release.

I could smell the sins of these insolent mortals drafting towards me from miles away.

I couldn’t help, but salivate- I was starved.

I slipped into the alleyway beside my apartment.

I gaze up at the street light, glowing against the soft darkened blue sky, and lift up my hand. I felt as my claws, extended from their sheaths, and shot the street light, with my index nail.

The light crackles and pops before subsiding. The harmonescent glow, slowly dissolves into the thick midnight darkness.

I finally exhale. Allowing my heated core to overwhelm itself to the point of change.

I drop to the ground; my bones snapping, and dislocating. My human flesh oozes into a bitter scented puddle. It started with my hands, as my fur spills from the hidden crevices beneath my skin. My body grows, shredding my clothes to pieces. the ground grows slightly smaller, beneath my newly formed paws. And finally, the adrenaline steadily pulses behind my ears- my enhanced sight finally kicks in, transferring my dull surroundings into a crisp clearness.

There I stood, the hellhound of the night. The one and only hellhound said to have ever existed. Yes, there are other wolf shape-shifters in this world. But There are various differences between me and them. Lycanamor have the power to nourish land, and tend to stay wolves for long periods of time, then they go into hibernation, and then they travel to newer lands to do the same. Werewolves don’t completely shapeshift. Half of their bodies remain human.

Hellhounds, are a type of demon, said to be the true guardians of hell.

I’m no hybrid. I’m simply an ancient form of demon, that feeds off of sins, and nightmares.

My brother was a vegan when he was alive, meaning he only fed off of nightmares, but I feed off of sins. Mainly because it’s part of how I save people.

I narrow my eyes, and focussing on the long dark alleyway. A few moments later I bolted down the street; eyes tracing every little crack in the ground. I thrust my body forward; my fur is pulled by the wind as it rapidly whips against my body. My claws sink into the dirt with every pounce. My claws screech against the asphalt as I made a sharp turn. My nose twitches, as I try to track down the scent of my next prey.

Heat emits from my throat, volcanic lava seeping from my mouth, as I drool. I hungirly paced down the street trying to track it down, but my hunger made it nearly impossible to do so.

Store lights spill into my path, painting the sidewalk in a droll vibrant sheet of golden yellow.

* * *

After running for so long, I had finally managed to find a group of men, surrounding a girl, as she quivers in fear. I steadily approach them. The girl throws me a wide eyed look, probably out of sheer terror.

A growl ripples from my throat, as I glare down at the puny insolent fools. I slam my paw against the ground, and a small patch of earth beneath them, splits wide open revealing A portal. Hellfire flames coil around every mans ankles dragging them into the ground. Before i completely sealed off the portal, I lean down, and adjust my muzzle absorbing their remorseful sins. A bright red energy spills into the crevice my mouth. My core immidiately Begins cooling- and The volcanic rock abruptly cools into a low Flaming blue.

Once the deed was finally done, and I had sealed up the portal, I look to the girl who shrieks in terror of my presence.

I hushed her, wearly stepping towards her. She had long brown hair that flowed behind her as she cowered back against the window of a store. I pressed my forehead against hers. I disintegrated a piece of memory that involved what happened. I then turn on my heels and slow time, so that I could leave without her noticing my presence and becoming fearful.

My paws pound against the earth, as I run my way home.

I've Always enjoyed the feeling I get when I’m running so fast, even bullets couldn’t catch up to me. I remember when I was young, I would race around the border of hell, practicing the perimeter run. My family holds a long line, of descendents that used to guard hell, and I was next in line….until they were erased from existence of course.  
Now you see why they say, that I'm the only one of my kind to have ever existed.

I picked up a heavy scent, meandering over the street of my apartment.

I knew instantly, that lycanomor have trespassed onto my territory. And another demon as well, more specifically- an old demon. I linger in the shadows, as far out of sight as possible, eyeballing a group of people who seemed to be playing russian roulette. There were guns on the ground, and two men standing across from each other.

There was also a tall, sexy man with dark hair and defining pools of brown orbs, wearing a devilish grin, beside a carmel colored girl, with dark brown hair, who wore a subtle smirk.

They all converse amongst each other, obliviously. But behind them, a huge creature, prowls through the bushes, with fur as white as snow, and Eyes gleaming blue.

"Lycanomor." I grumble under my breathe, pawing at the ground. I prepared to charge.

I was not about to allow, not one single hunt. Not on my territory.  
I was ready for battle, just as I always am.

This truly meant, war.


End file.
